


Tired Eyes

by lunarsanctum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsanctum/pseuds/lunarsanctum





	Tired Eyes

The night dragged on long, sometimes much too long for Itachi to think straight. He found himself often unable to sleep in his blurred reality, his eyes always seemed to hurt, and he had just grown used to it due to his constant use of his dead clan's Kekkei Genkai. They were camping while waiting for the Akatsuki's next move, and he had found himself just staring into the forest.

Hands covered his eyes; he had been ready to attack but realized that it wasn't someone new that arrived. 

"Kisame, what are you doing?" He calmly asked, putting his hands around Kisame's wrists, which was hard regarding how much bigger his partner was compared to him.

"I was just giving your eyes a break. Honestly, we should find a way to cover them while you're awake." 

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I am saying you need some rest." Kisame kept his hands over Itachi's eyes, only moving slightly to get more comfortable in his position. Itachi didn't mind it, it honestly was a nice break, and Kisame was right which he had to admit.

Itachi let out a small snicker regarding Kisame's answer, Kisame always came up with exciting ideas even though sometimes they were indeed not the smartest ones. He was sharp in battle when it came to outside it, it was debatable. 

"Are you seriously going to just laugh at me when I'm asking for you to just care for yourself?" Kisame growled, almost sounding like he was internally pouting.

"No, you're right. I have certainly kept look-out long enough." Itachi admitted, attempting to pull Kisame's hands from over his eyes with no luck. "So are you going to let me rest or what?"

"I didn't say you had to move." Kisame's voice showed Itachi quickly that he had something else in mind, it was nice to not have to derive everything with only his eyes like he typically did.

"What do you suggest then?" Itachi asked, Kisame pulling him back with one of his hands while leaving his other hand to cover Itachi's eyes still. Itachi found himself in Kisame's lap, resting against his chest. "I'm blaming you if anyone hears about this."

"Just rest up, it'd be easier to wake you up, this way." Kisame insisted, which Itachi just accepted and rested his head against Kisame's chest and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Kisame."


End file.
